There Were Other Mutants
by MaliUrom
Summary: I am sure Nightcrawler and Lady Death Strike were not the only mutant Stryker had caputered for tried to caputer. So, I made an some what short and fluffy story about Anastasia a.k.a Diamanta mutant with the power to create diamonds, and her encounter wit
1. IntroductionDisclaimer

Introduction/Disclaimer

I am a huge X-Men fan. I wrote this story after the second movie came out and I just now decided to upload and finish it. These characters (except Stryker) are ones that I made up and are not cannon to the X-Men Universe.

The story takes place before the capture of Nightcrawler. I guess that doesn't matter because he is not in the story.

Anyways this is just a short story that I dreamed up. It is a bit cheesy/fluffy/cliché but hey I am a bit of a hopeless romantic so it fits my personality a bit.

I hope you enjoy the story and reviews and feedback are welcome. I would prefer no flaming, but if you must, you must.


	2. Chapter 1

Shane Metheney sat alone in his living room in his penthouse apartment in New York City with a tray of food on his lap and had the T.V. turned to the news. He watched in approval of the anti-mutant protesters ready to support the Mutant Regulation Act.

"Damn mutants", he said to himself. Mutants ruined his life and now they are raising up to ruin the rest of the world. "They have to steal and threaten lives to get what; they think that because they have power that they don't have to earn it", he continued. Watching the CNN story made Shane, now a successful businessman and on the executive board for Microsoft remembered how his cruel parents used their powers to hurt him. His father used his power to create hallucinations to terrify and torment him. His mother used her power over animals to chase and sometimes hurt him. They were resentful because his never showed any signs of being a mutant; they hated humans and thought themselves as victims for everything. When they found out that he was not a mutant they believed they needed to bring him down before he could grow up to destroy them and the rest of their "people". When Shane's parents were not abusing him they went out at night and robbed people of their money and jewelry. Neither of them worked and got welfare money from the government because they felt the government owed it to them.

Thankfully Shane was able to get away from them and he created a life for himself. He wondered if how many other humans suffered the same fait as he did. "It won't happen again if and when this bill goes though", he thought as he stretched and slid his larger hands through his thick brown hair. He had other things to worry about other than mutants; he had to get ready for bed. He had a meeting with a potential client by the name of Styker in Canada. Styker was very interested in installing a new communications system for his "top secret operations." Shane did not know anything about the man just that he was rich and worked for the government. It wasn't his business anyways.

He made his way down the hall and into his spacious bedroom that was filled was designer furniture. He looked over to his queen size four-poster bed to find his girlfriend, Stacey fast asleep. Stacey was a typical New York model thin and beautiful there was nothing really special about her in anyway but she was a great thing to have hanging on his arm at parties. Shane slipped into bed without even bothering to touch Stacey set his alarm for 6:00 am and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

The little village was like a picture on a postcard. Little houses scattered over the green hills. People busy in the market place as the sun shined down brightly through the morning over cast. Despite the fact that Stryker was a very wealthy man he did enjoy scenes like this.

"I am just a simple man on a mission to save the world," he thought to himself as a walked through the village with no name. It was the only town close to his underground headquarters by the Lake and he just wanted to get out and get some fresh air. He politely greeted everyone he walked by and thought "There should be more places like this, and there doesn't seem to be any mutants here either." Stryker was very good at detecting mutants it was one of his many gifts. He made his way through the market and up a dirt road that appeared as though it was rarely ever used just to see what there was to see. Not much actually just a cottage with a broken picket fence and a woman with long red hair and wearing an ankle length dress, a headscarf, and gloves. Strtyker stood behind a large pine tree and studied her closely. His mutant radar was going off. "Useless fence", he heard the woman say. The woman then dropped to her knees bent her head is if praying and held her arms out to her sides. Stryker's breathing became unsteady and in short pants when the air suddenly turned hot, thick, and heavy but he never took his eyes off the woman who obviously did not realize his presents. The old wooden fence was pushed out of the ground on all sides and in its place was a fence that was a very new and shinny (literally) picket fence.

The woman then stood up and look at a watch that was hanging on her neck and she gasped and ran into her cottage. Styker still didn't move as he saw the woman run out the front door and down the dirt road. When she was out of sight Stryker walked up to the fence and was awe struck by what he saw. The new fence appeared to be made of some kind of gemstone. "I bet it is diamond", he thought to himself. His morning of sight seeing was over. He knew that this was a mutant he had to have in his collection.

Anastasia ran down the old dirt road as fast as she could. She hated being late for work. She was on her way as usual when her fence gave way to the strong winds of the night before. She planned on painting it later when she got home. Nobody except her ever used the dirt road so she wasn't worried about people seeing her new diamond fence. Very few people in the village knew she was a mutant and she wanted to keep it that way: hence the way she dressed. She slowed down when she came to the crowded market place.

"Sorry", said Anastasia as she pushed her way through the crowd and to the flower shop were she worked. When she reached the door she tightened her headscarf and fixed her pretty curls before she walked into the shop. She smiled to herself and went to the back room to start her day.


End file.
